


Sprinkles

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Hot Chocolate, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Hank tries making hot chocolate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"Did you put sprinkles in this?" Charles squints, dunking his spoon up and down. "I think marshmallows are commonly used." 

Hank picks up his mug with a quiet scratch of nails. Liquid sloshes over the side and onto the desk, but he doesn't notice. 

"I think it tastes fine," Hank says, face contorting, "Just a little bit hot." 

"What happened? You normally lecture me about the dangers of immediately drinking hot liquids." Charles raises his brows expectantly, smiling as he puts his mug over the spill. 

"I never lecture you." Hank sticks out the tip of his tongue, beginning to turn red. 

"Come on, let's get you treated before you change colors."


End file.
